The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical systems, and more particularly, to receptacle terminals.
Power systems are known for making electrical connections between various components of the power system. Typically, power terminals are terminated to an end of a cable and configured for mating with a corresponding power terminal. An example of such a power system is in electric vehicles, where electric power is transferred between power connectors.
Some power connectors use a power terminal that is received on a bolt and connected thereto using a nut, such as a wing nut. Such power connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, such power connectors utilize multiple components, and are time consuming and may be difficult to mate and unmate. Additionally, such power connectors may not provide an adequate connection for high power situations. Other types of power connectors have one connector with a terminal having a receptacle and the other connector having a blade that plugs into the receptacle. Such power connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, it may be difficult to maintain the interface between the receptacle and the blade. The design of the receptacle may be complex to ensure electrical connection is maintained with the blade, making the overall design more expensive to manufacture. Connections other than power connections may use terminals with receptacles that receive blades to make electrical connection therebetween. Such connections suffer from the same disadvantages.
A need remains for a receptacle terminal that is reliable and cost effective. A need remains for a connector having receptacle terminals that are reliable and cost effective.